Of a Different Breed
by ojichristian
Summary: Fanfic based off of Neon Genesis...What happens when 5 people of the normal planet Earth, get transported to a planet where Eva's defend the planet from the evil Angels?  BASED OFF EVANGELION...LITTLE CANNON INTERACTION!
1. Prologue

Author's notes: This is based solely off personal experience and neon- genesis evangelion, so please, don't flame! ^_^ tell me what y'all think  
  
Prologue:  
  
Christian woke up to the noise of hot air balloons blowing hot air into themselves in the field nearby on a calm Saturday morning. He and his friends Danielle, Brianna, and Daniel loved to go and watch the balloons lift off every Saturday. They loved to watch people preparing their balloons, the fans blowing air into them at over 80-mph, just the thrill of the balloons lifting off hundreds of feet into the air fascinated Christian, although he was deathly afraid of heights.  
  
Christian was generally a calm person, but has been known to have his moments of sheer insanity and hyperness. He just turned 17 years old and is a senior in high school, which makes him the young one of the senior class. His friend Daniel, is too a senior and 17. Danielle and Brianna are both 16, and juniors in High school. All four of them attend Clovis West High school. But Christian, you can say, is the oddball of the group. He has more mood swings than either of the girls, even when they're on their periods, which I guess isn't normal for a guy. He's of average height, around 5'9", but only weighs 110 pounds, making him extremely skinny. Almost anorexic looking, if you must go that far. He, of the entire group, enjoyed watching the balloons take off the most.  
  
Christian called up Daniel first, seeing as he lived closest to him, and invited him over to watch the balloons take off. He then called Brianna and Danielle, since they lived slightly further. I guess you could say that they all had one thing in common.They all loved Evangelion. But one thing they loved just as much was watching the hot air balloons go off in the mist of a Saturday morning. Daniel, Danielle, and Brianna all arrived at Christian's house around the same time, though Danielle was always behind by several minutes. "Sorry." She said to the group, "But ya know I live the furthest away."  
  
"True." Christian replied intently. "Shall we be off then?" he asked the group.  
  
"Let us be off!" Daniel said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Let's!" Brianna said with the same level of excitement.  
  
And so they left. 


	2. Introduction to Destruction!

Author notes: Yay, the first chapter! I know the one person that reads this is looking foreword to this!  
  
Comments:  
  
Bri Yami-neko: BRI!!! I just hope this story will be as glorious as yours is! ^_^  
  
Chapter one - Introduction to Destruction  
  
Aka the group is shown the truth  
  
The group went out to the large, grated field where the hot air balloons were taking off. Christian was especially excited for this day, for this was no ordinary day. You see, he's had a crush on Danielle for the longest time, almost the entirety of their friendship. He had planned to formally ask her out this day and everything was going to be perfect.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Christian said. He was in one of his hyper moods where he felt like he was on top of the world, like nothing could stop him from reaching his goal.  
  
"Geez," said Daniel with a yawn, "we just got here. Can we at least have some breakfast before we go out and watch the launches? I'm starving!" Daniel was a stout young man, standing no more than 5'6". He had dark skin, due to the fact that he was a native to the Philippines. He was kind of a dark man. He never let anybody know of his past, or present. He didn't let anybody know what he was feeling, except Christian, on occasion. Mainly about girls that he liked or current school struggles. But he was a joy to hang around with.  
  
Christian said with a sigh, "Alright, but don't be too long, y'all. I want to get out there as soon as we can! There are some new balloons out there today!"  
  
"Awesome!" Brianna said. "Any word if NERV has come out this time?"  
  
"What's NERV?" Danielle said with interest.  
  
"I don't know, really." Brianna said, "But they were in the news not too long ago. The news said that they should be out here today launching their new hot air balloon. Supposed to be a huge one, I heard."  
  
"That's interesting." Daniel said as he started to rummage through Christian's pantry looking for the cereal. "Mmm.Frosted Flakes! My favorite!" Daniel yelled. He grabbed the box of cereal, pulled out a bowl, and poured it, then began to eat it dry.  
  
"Um.don't you want some milk, dude?" Christian asked  
  
"Nah." Daniel said, continuing to shove the Frosted Flakes in his mouth.  
  
"Well, you guys gonna grab anything to eat?" Christian said to the others.  
  
"I'll just grab a banana on our way out." Danielle said to Christian.  
  
"I stopped by McDonalds on the way here and ate in the car." Brianna said hyperly. She was hyper as well, and eager to get out there to see the NERV balloon.  
  
"Come on, Daniel!" Christian said almost angrily. "You can take the bowl out with you, we're gonna miss the launchings!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Daniel said, and they started out the door. There wasn't much traffic for them to worry about walking across the street to the field, except for a few news vans covering the launches. The field was enormous. Nothing but a flat piece of dirt for nearly an entire square mile. In the distance you could see snow-covered mountains and the sun just peering over the mountains providing a beautiful sunrise with just a small amount of clouds, providing lush shades of oranges and reds across the morning sky. The balloons have just been beginning to start their launches, and the fans were roaring with full might, blowing air into the balloons.  
  
The group began walking through the group of about 40 hot air balloons. There were large ones and small ones. Some in the traditional shape, and some extremely exotic ones. The group watched the first one go off. It was Christian's friend, Clay and his family launching off to the morning sky. Christian hollered, "Hey Clay!! Good luck today!" Clay responded with enthusiasm just before he was out of hearing range, "Thanks man!"  
  
"I wish I could go up there, just once." Christian. "It must feel like you're on top of the world, being up in the sky that high."  
  
"I thought you were afraid of heights!" Danielle said surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Brianna said correspondingly. "I thought you were deathly afraid."  
  
"Well, yeah." Christian said. "But it's safe when you're doing it with professionals, like Clay and his parents.  
  
"True." Daniel said. "Let's go see if the NERV balloon is here!" he said excitedly. "From what Bri told us, it should really be a sight!"  
  
"Let's go!" Danielle shouted. And so they went. Brianna was off chatting with Daniel about some Animorphs book, and that left Christian and Danielle to talk, somewhat alone.  
  
"Some balloons they have out here today, eh?" Christian said, trying to strike up some conversation.  
  
"Yeah!" Danielle said almost immediately. "Look at that pretty blue one! The star on it looks like the Dallas Cowboy's star!"  
  
"Heh, yeah it does." Christian said. Then he thought to himself 'just come out with it.just come out with it.ask the girl out!' He began to speak again. "Hey, Dani, I've been thinking a lot and I think it's time"-  
  
"You four, come here!" A voice said near an enormous balloon. "I need your help!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Dani said, and they all headed off "What do you need us to do?" Christian said hurriedly.  
  
"The fan's out of control and the basket isn't anchored! Tie down the basket!" The man said. The group then proceeded to anchor the basket as swiftly as they could. They were fortunate enough to succeed. "Thank you so much!" the man said with extreme gratitude.  
  
"No problem." Daniel said. "Hey, you're not with NERV are you?"  
  
"Oh, but of course I am! I'm professor Kenshi, I'm a representative of NERV corporation. Wait a minute.how old are you four?" The man seemed extremely excited to know this.  
  
"Um.I'm 17, and so is Daniel here." Christian said hesitantly. "And Danielle there is 16, and so is Brianna there."  
  
"Perfect!" Kenshi said. "You guys are perfect! Your teamwork is impeccable!"  
  
"What?" Dani said concerned. The professor handed Christian a business card with address information and nothing more.  
  
"Be here, tonight at 8:00PM. I'll be there to rendezvous with you there. DON'T be late!" Professor then got in his basket and prepared for takeoff. Soon after he was in the air, and off to the races. " Don't forget! 8 o' clock tonight!" he said, and was off.  
  
"I wonder what he wants." Dani said confused.  
  
"Well, shall we find out tonight?" Brianna said to the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm game!" Said Daniel  
  
"I'm in!" Dani shouted.  
  
"It's settled then! Meet back at my house at 7:30 tonight! We'll take Bri's car, since it's the largest.  
  
They then set off back to Christian's house. 


	3. Why God?  Why!

Author notes: This chapter was written in under two hours, so if it's a little sketchy, you know why! Heh, I wonder why I put up with this, seeing as nobody reads it ^_~.  
  
Chapter 2 - Christian Aka Why God? Why?!  
  
Damn that old man! He ruined my perfect opportunity! Oh, by they way, I'm Christian. I guess I should tell you a little about myself before we continue. I'm 17 years old and reside in a fairly large town of 400,000 where I attend Clovis West High school. I guess you could say I'm popular. I know a lot of people, or at least they know me. You see, I like to sing in the coir with my friend Daniel, whom I've known since my freshman year. He was in my freshman English class, where he called me 'Mark.' So if he calls me that, you know why.  
  
I met Dani and Bri about six weeks ago. All four of us attend Clovis West, but we also attend an advanced school in the afternoons, but don't go thinking we're nerds or anything, 'cause we're not! Me, Dani, and Bri are all in the same class in the advanced school, but Daniel is in another across the school's building.  
  
I also guess you're all wondering what went on back there in the field. You see, I've developed a sort of crush on Dani in the time that I've known her. There's just something about her, I don't know what it is.Anyways, today I planned to ask her out, and everything was going perfectly until that dick of a man yelled to us. It was nice to help, don't get me wrong. And who knows, where we're going tonight, we may get a reward of some sort. Now back to the story.  
  
We began to walk back home after the professor launched his balloon. I thought to myself 'why the hell did he want OUR help? Is it a teenager thing he has or something?' But whatever.  
  
When we got back to my house, I turned on the television to the local news. It showed us out the NERV representative, but the report wasn't about us. The reporter was 'flaming' the rep. For being ill-prepared and representing such a large company, the press was all over it.  
  
"Now that's not fair!" Dani told everyone. "Mistakes happen, for Christ's sake! And why didn't they talk about us?!"  
  
"Looking for some spotlight, are we?" Daniel said Mockingly.  
  
"No.I just think credit should be given where credit is due." Dani shouted defensively.  
  
"Let's not bicker over this now." Bri said. "We need to figure out where this place is if we're to go there tonight."  
  
I agreed. So I went onto the internet, and a message popped up in my email from Professor Kenshi. He gave me lucid direction to the place. He then IM'ed me.I thought to myself, 'what the hell? How does this guy know all this crap?' I asked him suiting, and he responded "I know everything about you.and your friends too! If you want to know more, be there at 8 o' clock tonight!" he quickly logged off afterwards.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" I shouted. "This is starting to freak me out! The professor just IM'ed me from his balloon, and he knows everything! My email, my screen name, and he says he knows all of yours, too! All of yours!"  
  
"Freaky." Danielle said with a slight sense of fear.  
  
After a long pause, I finally got out, "I don't think we should go tonight."  
  
"Then how will we find out how he knows all of this?" Daniel and Bri said simultaneously.  
  
"I guess you're bother right." I said. Dani then put her arm through mine and said, "Don't be scared, Christian. It'll be fun!"  
  
"I'm not scared!" I said back. I don't like it when people say I'm scared of anything, though sometimes I can be surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh.right." Dani said. "Well, I have to be off. Let's all meet back here at 7:30 tonight and go from there."  
  
"But it's already noon." Daniel said to Dani. "Why don't we just chill here and wait 'till then?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Bri said.  
  
"Cool, I guess." I said back. "I'll have my mother order lunch."  
  
"I want pizza," Dani said, "Pepperoni with extra cheese!"  
  
"Alright then, pizza it is." I said. And so lunch commenced. 


	4. A Dashboard Confessional

Author notes: Yay, another first person chapter! I'll prolly do several of these, then a group one or two, then more first person's! YaY  
  
Disclaimer: No.I don't own any part of Evangelion, or NERV ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Dani  
  
Aka A Dashboard Confessional  
  
I don't know what to think anymore. Does he like me? I know I like him, but I don't want to make a fool of myself. Oh, by the way, I'm Danielle. I really don't like my name, so people call me Dani for short. I guess you could say I'm somewhat of a hopeless romantic. I look for love in all the wrong places, not that I know what the hell love is. I'm still in high school, for Christ's sake! I don't' know what love is! But, I kinda like Christian.uh, back to the story.  
  
WE all decided to hang at Christian's house until 7:30 or so, and then go to this place where we're supposed to meet this professor we helped earlier today, remember? Well, it's around noon now and we decided to order pizza! Yay! I love pizza! And nachos.mmm.Anyways, while Christian was off on the phone ordering the pizza, me, Daniel, and Bri got to talking.  
  
"Well," Daniel started, "are you going to do something about this, Dani?"  
  
"Do what about what?" I said back, trying not to sound obvious as to what he was talking about.  
  
"When the hell are one of you gonna fricken fess up and ask the other out!" Bri said almost instantly. I'm actually quite surprised Christian didn't hear it, or at least I don't' think he heard it.  
  
"I don't know what y'all are talking about." I said, trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
"Oh, don't give us that shit!" Daniel said. "You two have been flirting with each other since day one and you know it!" He was starting to get really annoyed with me, I think. I guess I can get on people's nerves sometimes, but I can't help it.  
  
"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Danny." Of course, I lied. I never like to talk about Christian to anybody except Bri when we were alone. She's like, my best friend! We talk about everything. But I'm getting off track here.  
  
"Let's not talk about this here, guys! Not in Christian's house! Especially with him in the next room!" I really didn't want him to hear anything about this. And in almost comedic timing, Christian walks in.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said. "The pizza should be here in about 45 minutes. You guys wanna watch a movie while we wait?"  
  
"Sure, man." Daniel said excitingly. "You got Pirates of the Caribbean? Man I love that movie!"  
  
"NO!" Christian said angrily. "With Christmas so near, my parents are making me wait until then so they can get it for me."  
  
"I got it at my house!" I said following suit. "Y'all want me to go get it?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you, Dani!" Bri almost shouted out. "We need to talk, anyways."  
  
God am I dreading this! Whenever she wants to 'talk' it's usually about Christian. But who knows, this one might be different.  
  
"We'll say behind if the pizza comes early." Daniel said and Christian agreed. And before I know it, we were in my car, on the way to my house. And God, Bri didn't waste any time getting to the point.  
  
"Why are you being such a coward?!" Bri said to me harshly just as we were pulling out of Christian's neighborhood.  
  
I remained silent, dead silent. I really didn't want to talk about his now. I'll just speed the entire way there. That's it! I'll go 60 the entire way!  
  
Then Bri decided to open her mouth again, "Hellllo!" She shouted. "Did you hear what I said?!"  
  
"YES! YES I HEARD YOU!" I shouted back. Then I calmed myself down and said, "It's just. It's just a complicated matter, that's all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bri said. "You like him, and I'm pretty damn sure he likes you from all the flirting you two have been doing, lately especially!"  
  
"I know! I know!" I said. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself if he doesn't really like me!" I shouted that out kinda loud. It caused an eerie silence throughout the remainder of the drive to my house.  
  
I walked inside my house to three screaming children and my temperamental mother. I figured I would just grab the movie and slip out unnoticed. But of course, my mom walks in with a creaming baby in her arm. My mom yelled to me, "Pick up some milk and eggs on your way home tonight! We're runnin' low!"  
  
"Okay, mama! Love ya!" I yelled out and left the house with the movie in hand. I got back into the car and started to drive home. Again, it was a silent ride, until Bri finally decided to say something nearly half way through the drive.  
  
".You gonna ask him out?"  
  
"I don't know." I told her. And I really wanted to, but I've never done something like that before. And I didn't want to fall flat on my face. 


	5. Screaming Infidelities

Author notes: The last First person chapter for one or two.then Bri's chapter is going to come up! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Evangelion, or NERV ^_^ But why is the rum gone?  
  
Chapter 4 - Daniel  
  
Aka Screaming Infidelities  
  
Hey! I'm Daniel if you all must know. Not much to report about me. Out of us four, being me, Dani, Bri, and Christian, I'm probably the oddball of the group. I just started hanging out with them a few weeks ago, though I've known Christian for almost four years. If it's one thing people notice about me, it's my height.or lack thereof. I stand stoutly at 5'5", and am damn proud of it! Don't try to convince me otherwise! Not that you know a little about me, let's continue on, shall we?  
  
Dani and Bri had just left to go get Pirates of the Caribbean from Dani's house, and Christian changed the channel on the television to one of those television radio stations wehre the screen is black with the scrolling information with the artist, title and all that good stuff. On the station, Christian's favorite band, Dashboard Confessional, was playing.  
  
"Hey, It's Screaming Infidelities!" Christian said to me with utter delight and started to sing it."Your hair, It's everywhere"-  
  
"Can I talk to ya man?" I interrupted him.  
  
"Uh.sure." Christian said all nervous like.  
  
"What's you deal with Dani, Man! You guys have been flirting with each other since I started hangin' out with you guys! Are ya gonna ask her out any time soon?!"  
  
"I tried man! Just today, out in the field!" He lashed out at me. "But that stupid professor yelled out for us to help his ass!"  
  
"Hey man, don't get all edgy." I said to him calmly trying to calm him down. "just try again when she gets back, it's that simple."  
  
"I guess you're right." Christian said back. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. You see, he's been trying to ask her out for a while now, but every time he tires, something ends up happening to prevent it. Like the professor incident. "Well, that set aside, you want me to bring out the playstation, so when they get back we can just pop the movie right in?" he said after a short pause. "We can play Quidditch® while we're waiting." Hell, I love playing his Quidditch® game on his PS2! We're a dead even match, too. One game for us can span over half a day! It's great!  
  
"Ya man! Go pull it out of your room and we'll set up!" I said with great excitement. As he went to get his PS2, I began to wonder about how I could possibly help him out, him asking out Dani and everything. I guess I can help him out by drawing Bri and myself away from them and discuss Animorphs, gibing him enough time to do the deed.yeah, that's how I could help! Hell, as nervous as he gets, he can use all the help he can get!  
  
Christian came back out with his PS2 in hand, ready to hook it up. "Ya wanna help me out, man?" He said to me. "It's not an easy task hooking this thing up to the surround sound."  
  
"Ya man, I'll plug the electricity in, since that's all I can do." I said. I didn't know how to hook the thing up to the surround sound system. I didn't want to screw anything up! After about a minute of tinkering, he finally got it up and running! We played started to play Quidditch® when the doorbell rang. The pizza came early, as we predicted, so we got the money from his mother and paid the man and took it in. Just after the man had left, Dani and Bri drove up with the movie.  
  
"Hey guys!" Dani said extremely excited. "I got it!"  
  
"Sweetness!" Christian said back to Dani.  
  
"Well, come on man, let's go watch it!" I stated. I love this movie!  
  
So Christian popped it in and we all sat down on the small couch. I decided I would help Christian out by sitting between Dani and Bri so he could sit next to Dani without Bri distracting him, and it was a fun fight for it too. Christian sat down, and then Dani next to him. Then we got into a fight over the DVD remote and everybody was pulling for it.  
  
"Ahh! Christian! Your ass is in my face!" Dani said in the tangle up.  
  
"That's my face!" Bri said as my foot was lodged into it.  
  
"Okay, here we go." Christian said. "One.Two.Three!" and he made a massive pull and the tangle came to an end and he ended up with the remote. And it also turned out how I planned it. Christian's sittin' next to Dani, and I'm in-between Bri and Dani. The movie was awesome! Johnny Depp is a great actor! Although neither Christian nor Dani took advantage of the opportunity. Oh well, there's always tonight.  
  
"Oh my God I love this movie!" Dani said jumping up and down after the movie ended. "Johnny Depp is soooo gorgeous!  
  
"Orlando Bloom's better!" Bri said. And Dani and Bri got into their little fight over who's hotter and blah de blah. 


	6. Pink Koala's?

Author notes: People don't even read this, much less care to leave a review, so I don't know WHY I put up with this.maybe because it's fun!  
  
Bri Yami-Neko: Here ya go Bri! Another chapter!  
  
Chapter 5 - Christian  
  
Aka Pink Koala's???  
  
It's all about the pirates!! I want that movie soooo bad! But no, I gotta wait for X-mas! Oh, yeah, Christian here again.  
  
It's about 2:30 now, and the movie just ended and Dani and Bri were deep into the fight over which actor was better.Johnny Depp, or Orlando Bloom. I personally prefer Johnny Depp. I decided to leave them be and go get my guitar. So I brought it out from my room and started to play random songs that I had written. After about ten seconds of playing, Dani and Bri stopped their bickering and sat down to listen with Daniel. The song was purely instrumental, and contained many progressions like that of Pirates of the Caribbean. It lasted about 10 minutes, and I was very pleased with it, at least.  
  
"Oh my God!" Dani said standing up extremely fast. "That was wonderful!"  
  
"I must agree." Daniel said with great acceptance.  
  
"Me too!" Bri added in.  
  
"Thanks," I said to them, "it's something I've been working on for the past week or so."  
  
"Are you kidding me? That sounds like you've been working on that for ages!" Dani said as she came and sat next to me.  
  
"Naw, you're just sayin' that, it's not that great." I said, starting to blush.  
  
"No I'm not.that was really something!" Dani said. Daniel and Bri both agreed. Just then, the doorbell rand and a loud thud sounded at the front door. I placed my guitar up on top of the book case and opened the door up, only to find four small packages, with each of our names written on them. There was a note attached to mine. "You'll need these for tonight. Don't put them on!" It said. I read it out loud to the group.  
  
"Well, let's open them up!" Daniel said. "Maybe we got pink fuzzy koala's!!!"  
  
"Pink fuzzy koala's?" I said as I began to open the package. "I pray you're kidding, boy." Inside my package were two small, rectangular objects, white in appearance. They could both fit in my hands as well. They were oddly curved on one side though, and everybody else's was curved slightly differently.  
  
"I wonder what these are used for." Bri said.  
  
"Who knows." Daniel said. "Maybe they're Pink Fuzzy koala detectors! PINK FUZZY KOALA'S!!!"  
  
I slapped him upside the head and said, "I DON'T think that's what they are for. The note said don't put them on, I guess that means we have to wear them on part of our bodies?"  
  
"That's what it sounds like." Dani replied. She walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle of it. "I wonder where though."  
  
I went over and sat down next to her, still holding the two oddly shaped blocks. "Hmm.each one of ours is different. I guess that means that it's supposed to be worn on some part that's unique.and fairly large, seeing as they're somewhat gentle curves."  
  
"I guess that's it." Dani said. She fiddled with the two objects in her hand, placing them on random parts of her body. First the stomach, then the legs, then the arms, but nothing was happening. We all continued to fiddle around with them for the next few hours. Then something happened that I never would have expected. She began to lie down across the couch, and threw herself into my arms. I welcomed it, though. You know why, of course.  
  
"Well. How about this." I said, and I placed the two objects on my head, one on either side. Instantly, I jolted a little bit, and I saw something.else. I wasn't in the living room anymore. I wasn't 5' 9" anymore. I was enormous! Though I couldn't see any other part of my body. I must have been standing at least 70 feet tall! I quickly took off the two pieces and was back in the living room. "Holy shit!" I said. I'm never doing that again!"  
  
"What happened? What did you see? Are you okay?" Dani said, surprisingly still in my arms.  
  
"It was weird. It was like I wasn't even here anymore. I was.huge! I was looking over a city, and all the people I saw were like ants. It really put a strain on my mind, though." My head was hurting pretty badly. I guess that's why we're not supposed to put them on.  
  
"That's odd." Dani said looking concerned towards me.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until tonight to find out what the hell that was about." Daniel exclaimed. "Well, it's about time we start off towards the place."  
  
"Alright, everybody in my car!" Bri said. "Let's go find out what the hell that guy wants from us. I'm excited, are you?" 


	7. Enter Holly

Author notes: Yay! They finally meet the professor! I can't wait until I introduce all of the new characters I have planned. This chapter's gonna be a group chapter, seeing as I'm introducing new characters. Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: "You're not a Eunuch, are you?"  
  
Chapter 6 group  
  
Aka - Enter Holly  
  
And so everybody went outside of Christian's house and went to Bri's car. "Shotgun!" Dani Called first. "Hahaha! I get shotgun!"  
  
"No you don't!" Daniel said. "I'll race you!" And then he ran off to the front passenger door of Bri's car. Dani quickly followed running as fast as she can, and was gaining on Daniel.  
  
"Hey, no running you two!" Bri called out. "Dani gets shotgun, since she's the only other girl."  
  
"I could be a girl!" Daniel called out.  
  
"Then you'd make a very ugly and flat one." Christian said following behind the rest. "Are we going or not?" He then proceeded to the driver's side rear door and entered.  
  
"Let's go." Bri said to the other two. And all entered and they were off to the place that the professor had requested that they go to. Fortunately, all of the four remembered to take their little blocks with them. It would be nearly an hour before they found the place. It was far off in the deserted foothills in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. They entered.  
  
"Hello, I see you made it without trouble?" The professor said once the four were all inside and situated.  
  
"This is kinda out of the way, professor." Dani said  
  
"This is necessary." Kenshi said. "Now for the reason you all are called here tonight. As you have already guessed, I work with the corporation called NERV. In this world, we are a corporation dedicated to-"  
  
"Wait.THIS WORLD!" Dani said. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" She seemed frightened in her tone and in her actions. She started fidgeting with her hair and moved over towards Christian.  
  
"Yes. You see, there are in fact two worlds." The professor began to explain. "The world you currently live on is Earth, but you already knew that. You see, there is in fact a second world, much more technologically advanced than yours. That world is called Meyo."  
  
"Mayo? Like Mayonnaise?" Daniel said.  
  
"No, Meyo stands for honor." A mysterious female voice said in the shadows.  
  
"Ah, you made it!" Professor Kenshi said delightedly. "This is my good friend Holly from Meyo. She is also my assistant in affairs that concern these worlds."  
  
"Insult Meyo again and I'll have your balls, little one." Holly said with a fright.  
  
"Aren't you a little YOUNG to be an assistant?" Bri said, interested in her answer.  
  
"That's the thing." Kenshi went on, "She's also an Eva pilot."  
  
"Eva pilot?" Christian said. "What the hell is an Eva?"  
  
"It's a large mechanical exo-skeleton created by people on Meyo to fight against the threats of that planet. Mainly in Tokyo and Tokyo 2 and 3."  
  
"Wait!" Dani said. "3 TOKYO'S!?"  
  
"Yes, Three Tokyo's." Kenshi said. "In Meyo, there are three identical cities that are constantly attacked by angels. These cities are called Tokyo, Tokyo 2, and Tokyo 3.  
  
"So what you're trying to say is." Bri said. "You want US to pilot the Eva's?"  
  
"You're smarter than your I.Q. has you out to be, little one." Kenshi said.  
  
"So I have to deal with the smart one?" Holly said.  
  
"No," Kenshi said, ".You're going to have to deal with all three of them. Guys, let me introduce you to your new guardian. You will be living with her on Meyo."  
  
"Wait!" Daniel said. "Don't we get some sort of say in this? And if so, what about our parents? Don't we need their permission!?"  
  
"Yes, this is voluntary, and your parents will be taken care of." Holly said in a cold manner. "If you decide to accept this, your parents and your family's memories of you will be erased from their minds along with all of your friends as well."  
  
"So what you're saying is," Christian went on, "is that if we decide to help you guys out, that we're literally dying on this planet to move to Meyo?"  
  
"No, it'll be like you've never been born on this planet." Kenshi said.  
  
"I'm not sure if we should do this." Christian said.  
  
"Why not?" Dani said to Christian. "This may turn out to be fun."  
  
"We NEED your guys' help!" Kenshi said almost hysterically. "Without you four, Meyo will inevitably be destroyed."  
  
"OH! Now throw the guilt card on us!" Daniel yelled out.  
  
"Well, I'm game." Bri said.  
  
"Me too." Added Dani.  
  
"I guess I'll go." Daniel said  
  
Christian fell silent. "...Let's do it." 


	8. Take the Long Way Home

Author's notes: The introduction to the naggin' woman that is HOLLY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me 'Arties Yo Ho!"  
  
Chapter 7 Holly  
  
A.K.A - The long way home.  
  
I don't want to take these insubordinates in! They're immature AND lack knowledge...why me? I don't even know WHY he chose these four. I'm Holly, bu the way. I'm assistant to Professor Kenshi. I don't really like the guy, but it's good pay, and I get to pilot Eva unit 03, so all is well.  
  
"Holly here will be taking you to Meyo immediately and place you in Tokyo. You won't need to worry about the language barrier, because all of Meyo speaks English fluently." The professor explained to the four.  
  
"All four of them won't fit in my ship." I said to him. My ship can only fit me and one other...on a good day. "I can only take one with me, you'll have to take the rest."  
  
"Alright then. Holly will take Christian and the others will come with me." I guess Christian struck me as the 'shy guy' figure, since he didn't look too happy being separated from his little 'circle of friends.'  
  
"Come on kid, hop in." I said to him.  
  
"Aren't you the same age as me?" he said as if he was offended by me calling him 'kid.' I didn't mean to offend him, but I guess it just kinda came out that way.  
  
"No, I'm a year older than you AND I outrank you, so I can call you whatever the hell I want."  
  
"And what rank might you be?" He said to me. He seemed to be getting agitated with me. This was gonna be fun...not.  
  
"I'm a lieutenant." I told him. "And I want you to know that when you are officially instated, you will be under my guardianship, so I demand some respect."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said with his teeth a little bit clinched. I could tell he was gonna dread the long trip to Meyo.  
  
It was almost an hour before either of us said anything. I decided to bring up his 'love life.'  
  
"So...what's up with you and that one girl, I think Dani's her name?"  
  
"Heh, wouldn't you like to know." He said in a defiant tone. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about her by his body language; crossin' his arms and looking away. I guess behavioral science classes'll do that to ya.  
  
"Yeah. I wanna know if I haveta keep you two separated at night!" I said playfully and playfully punched his arm. But I still couldn't crack him. It was probably another five minutes before he said anything.  
  
"Well...I guess I kinda like her. I haven't known her for very long." He said, starting to open up to me. Finally, I cracked that egg!  
  
"Why don't you do anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know if she likes me, though." He said. "I don't want to make a fool of myself, ya know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, then to myself, "More than you'll ever know."  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"...Nothing...nothing." I replied.  
  
It would be another hour or so before we arrived in Meyo. We docked in station 4, and Kenshi docked in station 7, on the opposite end of the docking station. Our next order of business was to meet with Professor Kenshi and get these kids registered with the Planetary Military... 


	9. Welcome to Meyo!

Author's notes: Yay, time for Bri's chapter!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: "I say, I've gotta be honest, I've been waiting for you all my life."  
  
Chapter 8 Bri  
  
Aka Welcome to Meyo  
  
I'm soooooooo glad that we're FINALLY off that ship! That trip took forever, it seemed! 3 hours is a loooooooong trip! Hi, I'm Bri, if you haven't noticed! I'm really hyper right now! First spaceride!!! Never thought I'd live to leave Earth! I knew that there was another world!!! Mwahahaha! Anyways, back to our story...  
  
So we arrived at the space station and we docked at station 7, on the complete opposite side of the space station from where Holly and Christian were, so we had to take the loooooooooooooong walk to go and find them. Geez, the space station was huge! And looked really futuristic! The doors opened automatically for every room! Although some you had to put your handprint in and all that good stuff so you can't sneak into sensitive areas of the place. It was soooo cool! Daniel was the first one to comment.  
  
"Holy crap! This place is awesome!" He yelled out. People started to stare at him, so Dani and I pulled him in between us so they couldn't see him.  
  
"You're attracting attention again!" Dani said to him.  
  
"But this place is Ginormous! Just look at it! It's a brilliant work of art!"  
  
"Enough out of you you!" I said in the hyper playful manner I was in. "Oh look! A window!" I quickly ran over to the window and stared out to see planet Meyo. "look! It's beautiful!" Then Dani and Daniel came up to the window and stared at it.  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd live to see a planet from outer space." Dani said. "Now I have inspiration to write! Where's some paper!!! NOOOOOOO where's some paper!"  
  
"We don't use paper here, anymore." Professor Kenshi said, pulling them away from the window. "We use data squares now. Each one has its own little keyboard on it and you use that as your paper. They can also function as an Instant Messaging device."  
  
"ooh! Cool!" Daniel said.  
  
"Well...Let's get you guys registered, shall we?" The professor said. "We better find Holly and Christian. From the report up there, it looks like they arrived just before us, so they should be close.  
  
"Let's go!" Dani said all excited like.  
  
So we decided we would walk around and try to find them. Then the most weird thing happened. We ran into Clay! What the hell is he doing here?!?!  
  
"CLAY!" Dani yelled out. Then she went up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey!" Clay said. "Why the hell are you guys here? Did you get picked up by Professor Misato as well?"  
  
"There's more than one NERV professor on Earth?" Daniel said. "What are they recruiting people by the dozen now?"  
  
"No we aren't." An attractive woman said to him. "We were sent to bring back 5 potential pilots. Since Professor Kenshi brought back 4, I brought back 1."  
  
"Why do you need only 5 pilots?" I said to them. "And why do they need to be teenagers, such as ourselves?"  
  
"We need to train them young, and young minds are more creative, especially young ones from the planet Earth." The woman said.  
  
"I heard this from her the whole way here!" Clay said.  
  
"So you must be Professor Misato?" I inquired.  
  
"You presume correct." Misato replied. "Well, now that Clay here's registered, we're going to head home to ready him to start his training tomorrow. I expect you've already registered your kids. Where is the fourth one, anyways?"  
  
"We'll be meeting up with him shortly. Speak of the devil, here he is!" Professor Kenshi Spotted Christian and Holly.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Holly greeted Kenshi and Misato with a handshake.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" Dani screamed as she ran over and nearly tackled him with a great big hug. It was quite funny, actually.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be getting registered now?" Clay threw in.  
  
"Right, let's go." Kenshi said to us. And so we left for registration.  
  
The registration desk was just across the way, with nobody in line, so it was fairly easy to get up to the front of the line.  
  
"Names and codenames please." The registrar asked us.  
  
"Uh...Brianna is my name, and my codename...Yami."  
  
"And yours?" she looked at Dani."  
  
"I'm Dani. My codename is......Jin."  
  
"And yours, short one."  
  
"I'm Daniel and my codename shall be...CHUGO!"  
  
"And the last?"  
  
"I'm Christian and my codename shall be...I don't know what my codename should be."  
  
"Well, when you decide, come back here or send it to me via track and I will put it in the computer." She said, and then started off.  
  
"You don't know what your codename should be, Christian?" Misato said to him.  
  
"No, I don't." Christian said. I felt sorry for the guy, he felt so...left out because he didn't know what his codename should be. But hopefully he'll fix that soon.  
  
"Let's get you all situated. Holly, take these four in my ship to their living quarters in your house and please get them oriented." Professor Kenshi said promptly.  
  
"Right away, sir." Holly said. 


	10. Welcome Home, Chrisitan

Author's notes: I don't expect this chapter to be long, but we'll see about it  
  
Disclaimer: "I'm missing your bed, I never sleep."  
  
Chapter 9 - Christian  
  
Aka Welcome home, Christian  
  
Wow...I'm the only one without a codename. Way to go, Christian! Well, I guess I'll think of one sooner or later, let's just hope sooner rather than later. After we got ourselves registered, Holly was supposed to take us to her home and get us situated in quarters. So we headed out.  
  
"Where exactly is your home?" I inquired.  
  
"You mean YOUR home?" Holly said. "It's in Tokyo. Seeing as you live in the same house as me, mi casa es su casa (my home is your home in Spanish, for those who don't know.).  
  
"We get to go down to the planet?!" Dani said.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Holly said. "How else are you going to get situated on Meyo if you don't actually go there?"  
  
"She's got a point." Daniel whispered to Dani.  
  
"Well, should we be heading off then?" Holly said to us. And we headed out to the ship. The re-entry was kind of rough, seeing as we've never re- entered before. It was really hot. I swear I got a heat blister on my...well we'll not go into that.  
  
After we got into the substation and registered the ship to dock, We hopped into Holly's car and headed to her house. It wasn't too huge, just large enough to fit five people...and a penguin. She had a penguin in her house, it was so cool!  
  
"That's Pen Pen, my penguin." Holly said as he came out of the refrigerator. It scared me when I saw something pop out of the fridge, it was kinda cool though.  
  
"PENGUIN!!!" Daniel said with great excitement.  
  
"Heh, right. He can be a real jackass at times." Holly said. "Shall I show you your rooms?"  
  
"Sure." I said. She showed me my room first. It was kinda small, a lot smaller than I was used to. The beds in there were like the traditional Japanese beds; nothing but a small mattress and some covers. I guess it wasn't too bad, I liked sleeping on the floor. Dani came into my room after she had been shown her room.  
  
"Hey, is it alright if I talk with you or a sec?" She said. Heh, an opportunity presenting itself!  
  
"Sure, what's up?" I asked. She seemed to be on the brink of tears.  
  
"I'm not sure if I made the right choice, coming here that is, to this planet. I mean, I love my family, and now I don't know what I'll ever do without them." A small tear ran down her left cheek and she came into my arms and started crying her little heart out.  
  
"It's alright, you have us now. Me, Bri, Daniel, Holly, everyone." I told her. Just holding her made the trip worth it.  
  
"I know," she said, "but what will I do without my own family?" She looked up and me and then said, "oh now look, I can't stop crying." She put her face back into my shoulder.  
  
"Cry all you need." I said. "...just stay here for as long as you want."  
  
Just then, Bri entered the room. "What's wrong?" she inquired.  
  
I said nothing, but motioned her to leave. I then said to Dani, "You want to sit down?" and she accepted. I moved over to the flat of my bed and sat and she sat next to me. She fell, yet again, into my arms. "You want to talk about it?" I said.  
  
"It's just that...I've lived with them all my life, and they've nurtured me and made me the person that I am today. Now that I'm gone, their memories of me, of my life, will be erased. I literally just left the life that I had for this bullshit life!" she was getting extremely angry at herself, now crying harder than ever, but trying to be tough by not whimpering at all. "I just don't know why I decided to leave what I had behind."  
  
"You were caught up in the moment, you wanted to feel important, and now you have that. You just had to leave your previous life for it." I said trying to comfort her. "It's alright, you have us now."  
  
Just then Holly came into the room. Not looking at us, but more rather a call into the room. "Come on, we gotta get you fitted for your uniforms."  
  
"Give us a minute, Holly." I said back. She left the room and Dani continued to cry in my arms. My shirt was completely soaked on the right side, damn I'm going to haveta change before we leave, but it's worth it.  
  
Now that I think about it, why did I leave? I had a good life, good grades, good friends, and someone I liked. Okay, so the person I liked came along for the ride, but still, now she's in a breakdown...I'm still unsure why I left. And I wonder why I haven't chosen a codename yet...I guess I just need to think about things. 


	11. What's he Thinking?

Author Notes: heh holidays put a cramp in the writing process. I'm back though, so here...we...go!  
  
Dai: heh, glad you liked it! We got more on the way!  
  
Disclaimer: ".........And they made me their chief."  
  
Chapter 10 - Dani  
  
Aka - What's he Thinking?  
  
Now that I really think about it, crying in Christian's arms, why the hell did I come here? I mean, I had a really good life, mediocre grades, and a really cute guy that I think likes me. Well, I guess since the guy came along, it softened the blow. Now I'm crying in the guy's arms. I wonder what he thinks of me now...probably some whining, sniveling brat who only thinks about herself or something along those lines. At least he was there for me...  
  
I feel kinda bad for soaking Christian's shirt through completely on one side though. But I couldn't do anything about it now, what's done is done. After a while I decided to get up and look him in the eye and say, "...Thank you."  
  
"Any time." Christian said. "Just remember I'm always here for you."  
  
"You're such a good friend, Christian." I said back to him. Then he looked away. It looked like, to me at least, that he looked away in disappointment, which...was kinda odd. Oh well. Well as Holly said, we had to go get fitted for our uniforms. So after a short while in the room, Christian and I met up with the others in the parking lot and started off towards the headquarters, NERV. While we were on the ride, I was situated between Bri and Daniel, and Christian was In the front seat.  
  
Bri finally decided to whisper to me, "What's wrong Dani?"  
  
"Nothing anymore. I'm fine now." I said back. It was true too. Nothing was wrong anymore. I felt...somewhat happy again.  
  
Christian decided it would be a good idea to turn on the radio about half way there, and already it was tuned to a rock station. But it wasn't anybody any of us knew, except Holly of course. "You guys won't know most of the groups here, seeing as you just got here." She said. "I assure you, though, that you'll like my kind of music."  
  
"Sweet deal." Daniel said. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"We're almost there." Holly said to Daniel.  
  
About another five minutes passes and I decided to look to see what Christian was doing. When I looked at him, I noticed that there was a tear trickling down his face, but he was...smiling. That's strange, even for him. He noticed that I was looking at him and he quickly dried his tear and broke his smile. "You want somethin'?" He asked.  
  
"Um...no." I said back. Wow, I really sounded stupid there. Stupid stupid stupid!  
  
We arrived to NERV. The place was huge! It seemed to stand at least 60 stories tall! But that's not where we went. We went underground to the headquarters. Now, why they would have such a HUGE building, only to have the base of the corporation down underneath the ground is beyond me. But anyways...Holly asked us what color uniforms we wanted. And of course, I go with the blue! She measured me and put my measurements into the supercomputer. It then popped out an elaborate uniform. Only a one piece uniform though. So I went into the fitting room to try it on. It was very...fitting. It clasped to my body like it was a second skin. It showed every line and curve I had on my body, and I thought I looked pretty damn sexy in it. I came out in it and had Holly check to make sure it fitted alright in the back, and of course it did. The computers on this planet are so smart nowadays...on this planet anyways.  
  
Then Bri came out in her uniform. Of course, she chose black as her color. She didn't look half bad in it either. She actually looked pretty attractive in a tight, black uniform. Then Daniel came out of his dressing room. He chose a nice red colored one, which fit him nicely, he didn't look half bad in it either. And then Christian came out. Oh my God, he looked so...so...SEX-AH! He chose a white uniform. It also had some nice black spots on it, then I noticed that all of our uniforms had the same black spots in the same places. "Um...what are these?" I asked Holly.  
  
"Those are your insertion points." She said. "You'll see when you get into your Eva's. But you won't be getting into them today.  
  
"Geez, take away our fun." Daniel said to Holly.  
  
Then Daniel, Bri, and Holly got into some discussion about some odd book, and I noticed that Christian wasn't really doing anything at all...just standing there, thinking. Of course, I wondered what he was thinking about. So I walked over to him and asked.  
  
"What you thinking about, Christian?" I inquired.  
  
He seemed quite surprised to see me come up to him and ask such a question. He seemed to almost withdraw from me when I asked it. "Um...nothing. Nothing at all." He said.  
  
"Well then why be so defensive?" I asked him next.  
  
"Look, can we talk about this when we get back home?" He said.  
  
"Sure." I said back. I wonder what he was thinking about...I felt worried. Not for myself...but for him. 


	12. Why are you Crying?

Author Notes: Yeah, If you haven't noticed yet, There are two central Characters, six minor Characters, and many more. The other characters will be more developed as the story goes on, mainly because of the events going on, if you haven't noticed.  
  
I'm going to try to link the pics of the chara's Eva's in the next chapter, so YaY for me!  
  
Dai: Hey, Yeah, I'm still writing! Hope you're still enjoying it!  
  
Chapter 11 - Christian  
  
Aka - Why are you crying?  
  
To tell you the truth, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking back in NERV when Dani asked me that question. It was strange. It was like I was blacked out and I didn't even know what the hell I was thinking. Then Dani comes and knocks me out of state and asks what I was thinking. There must have been at least three thousand things running through my mind at that time, and I don't even remember one of them. It was like a daydream, now that I reflect and remember...  
  
It was a sunny day, much like this one. It was just me and Dani. We were walking together. Then we started talking about pretty much nothing, just random things that came to our minds whenever we thought of them; music, romance, chickens, you name it, we talked about it! We sat down to eat some lunch at the corner bistro that we knew nothing about and sat there for a while, then we started talking about 'us.' That's when Dani came and asked what I was thinking, and it snapped me out. I'm actually quite surprised that I can remember that now, hours later.  
  
Anyways, after we got our uniforms, we had to go home and finish unpacking and grab dinner, then bed. On the way home, Dani decided to wear her uniform the whole fifteen minute ride. I must admit, she looks HOT in that uniform! When we got home, I finished my unpacking and went out into the living room where I turned on the television that Pen Pen was watching. He got in an uproar and Holly just threw a shoe at him. "Don't mind him." She said.  
  
I turned the channel to this weird Japanese game show where everybody was getting the shit kicked out of them. It was really quite entertaining, but it got boring after a while. I walked into the kitchen where I found Holly and Daniel talking. Holly turned to me and said, "I'm going to be going to the store in a bit, I'll need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone."  
  
"I'll go with you!" Daniel said excitedly. Oh my God, does he like Holly? If he did he was making it blatantly obvious, to me at least.  
  
"Sure." She said. "So it will be just you, Bri, and Dani here. I EXPECT you to be on your best behavior!"  
  
"Geez, have a little faith in me!" I said back. "It's not like I'm WITH either of them."  
  
"True, but still, I have to say it." Holly said. "Well, we best be off."  
  
"Wait, I wanna come too!" Bri burst in. "I wanna go! I wanna go!" Geez, lay off the orange soda, Bri!  
  
Holly gave a short sigh and said, "Alright, you can come too. Just don't give me any grief."  
  
So they left and Dani was still unpacking I think. I was fixing some PB&J for me for lunch. I yelled across the house, "Dani, do you want a PB&J for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!" I heard her say in the distance. So I fixed her one as well. I began eating mine as she came in. I was about halfway done with mine before she sat down. "Where did every body go?" she said to me.  
  
"They went to the store. They should be back in an hour or so, I guess." We went silent for about the next 3 or 4 minutes until she finally said, "by the way...thanks again."  
  
"Any time." I said. "Uh...I've been meaning to talk to you for some time, Dani. You see, it's like....uh...I...really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I...like you, Dani."  
  
She fell silent, and then I went on. "It's like...Being around you makes me happy, and that's the only thing that does. It's like you're what keeps me going, what made me decide to come to Meyo. Since I've met you, I've been able to do things that I thought I'd never have the balls to do..." I just kinda blacked out after that, rambling on and on about how I liked her. I honestly don't remember much else I said to her. After I stopped, I noticed a small tear rolling down the left side of her face. She got up and left. Aw shit! I screwed up this one, didn't I? Well, there goes that girl. Holly and Daniel and Bri came back about 10 minutes later. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"Um...no." I said hesitantly. Of course, I wasn't gonna tell anybody what happened. I wonder what she thinks of me now...I pray that that tear was good, not bad. 


	13. I'm so glad

Author Notes:  
  
Chapter 12 - Clay  
  
Aka I'm so glad...  
  
This is great! I've never been so happy! This new world is so much better than my previous life. Back on Earth, I had bullshit grades, bad parents, and no social life whatsoever. Now I'm looked up to, praised. I wonder why I wasn't chosen to come sooner. This place, it's so up to date. I want to stay here forever and ever and ever!!! Well, after I went and got my uniform, I chilled at my house with Professor Misato for a bit, then I decided to go over to see if Christian was free. I got directions from Misato and headed over to Holly's house where Christian was. I knocked and entered the house. Christian was sitting on the couch watching television, Holly was in the kitchen making lunch, and Dani and Bri were off somewhere else in the house.  
  
"Hey Christian!" I called to him from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Clay whatcha doin' here?" He said back to me.  
  
"You want to go grab some coffee?" I told him. Dani came into the room at the mention of coffee and yelled out, "ooh, I want to go too!"  
  
"Nope, sorry. Just a guy thing." I said back to her. Dani stampeded off in madness.  
  
"Sure, I'll go man." Christian said. So we got into Misato's car and headed off to the local coffee shop. Christian ordered a large mocha, and I go a Caramel Macchiato. We sat out on the porch of the café on a little bistro table. I decided to strike up the conversation. "So what do you think of Meyo?"  
  
"It's alright." He said to me. "I mean, sure the technology is way better and the air is cleaner, but think about it. We don't have our family's anymore, and they don't even have memories of us."  
  
"Yeah, but I hated my past life. I hated my parents, school, and other friends, all of it. Now I get to start ALL OVER!"  
  
"But still, don't you wish that there was PART of your past life that you got to keep?" That really made me think. Well, there was one thing. There was this girl that I really liked. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and all of that cliché stuff. Every time I was around her, I was...happy. It's not like I was obsessed or anything, but I really did like her.  
  
"Nah, not really." I said to him. Of course I lied. That would make me wrong, and I don't like being wrong.  
  
"Hmm...We should go somewhere else!" Christian said to me. I really did feel like going to another place, seeing as we are new here.  
  
"I know," I said, "Let's go to the car dealership. According to the regulations of NERV, they have to supply us with a Civilian Vehicle to get us around."  
  
"NO SHIT!" He said. I guess he was surprised that we got a Civi, either that or he didn't read the rules and regulations.  
  
"Yeah dude, a car of our choice, as long as it's in a certain price range." I said to him.  
  
"Wow, the guys are gonna flip when I tell them this!"  
  
"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I really wanted to go look at cars, to see which one I would get. I wanted a nice blue one, and knowing Christian, he would want a nice green flashy one. So we got in the car and started on our way to look for car dealerships. Christian put a Reliant K CD in, which was cool since I absolutely love them. It took us about 15 minutes to find a good dealership. We began looking around and I found one that I loved right away. It was a blue truck, manual transmission, and just in the price range. I love to drive manual transmission trucks. It took Christian a little bit longer to find a car he liked. He found a sort of SUV/Truck like car, about the equivalent of a Toyota Rav 4 on Earth, With auto transmission and 4 Wheel Drive. And of course, it was Emerald Green.  
  
"OOH! OOH! That one!! I want that one!" He yelled out.  
  
"Well, let's go pay for them."  
  
"Wait, how do we pay for them???" Was he kidding?  
  
"You did get your card, didn't you? Holly should have given it to you..."  
  
"Damn! I'll have to come back for it then...I know, I'll drive Misato's car to your house, then you can take me home, then I can go get my car!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wow, this man was excited to get his car. I guess after being oppressed in the whole driving area of life, you'd be pretty damn excited to get your own brand new car.  
  
It took me a good two hours to get through all that fricken paperwork to get my car. It was alright though, at least I got it. So Christian drove Misato's car back to the house and I took him home. We walked into his kitchen where Dani was still ranting about not being able to go to the café. Sitting on the couch watching TV was Danny and Bri watching the same thing Christian was before he left (the show with the funny Japanese people getting the crap knocked out of eachother.)  
  
"When do I get my card?" Christian quickly said to holly. "I was gonna go get my car today, but you haven't given us our cards yet!"  
  
"WAIT!" Dani said. ".WE EACH GET A CAR WITH OUR CARDS?!?!"  
  
"Well, if you would've hung on for a minute, I would have given it to you, but you just jolted out the door." Holly said.  
  
"Well..." Christian said, "Dani was about ready to kill me because she couldn't come, so I headed out before she could castrate me!"  
  
"Understandable. Well, here it is." Holly handed Christian the card. He was really happy to get it.I guess a car was a big deal for him. 


	14. Cars and Reunion

Author Notes:  
  
Chapter 13 - Dani  
  
Aka - Cars and Reunions  
  
Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! WE all just got back from getting our cars! I'm so excited! I got a pretty dark blue Jeep-like car! Four wheel drive and all! Christian got his four wheel drive SUV like car, really fast too! Danny got a small, fast car. Ooh, and it's fire engine red! Bri got this small, boxy looking little car, it was really ugly! But it had a nice sound system! ^_^ It took us forever to get our cars, though. All that paperwork and only because we were part of NERV! Oh well, at least they were free!!!!!!!!!  
  
We got back to the house to find Pen-Pen chilling out watching the television, drinking a beer. I never knew penguins drank beer...oh well, I wanted the couch, so I ran towards it and jumped into the air. Pen-Pen freaked and jumped off the couch and spilled his beer all over his self. Hey, at least I got the couch!  
  
On the television was a soccer game. Of course they were teams I knew nothing of, because we are on a new planet and all, plus the fact I don't follow sports at all. I never really understood soccer. It's just a bunch of guys running around for an hour and a half, only to score one point! Or none! It's confusing...the only sport I actually like to watch is hockey, and only because they fight all the time! Yeah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Holly called to everybody from the kitchen, which is clearly visible from the living room (Which is where I am). "What do you guys want for dinner?"  
  
Christian called from his room, "Chinese!" Then I heard Danny say to him, "dude, we're in Japan. You think we'll find Chinese food here?" Christian and Danny walked into the living room. Christian commented, "Where's Bri?"  
  
"She went out on her own for dinner." Holly said. I found that s little strange, but thought little of it. That left just me, Holly, Danny, and Christian for dinner! Opportunity presents itself! Maybe I can finally ask him out. Or better yet, maybe he will ask me out, and save me the embarrassment!  
  
"How about if I went and got us all pizza?" Holly asked us.  
  
"Sure, I love pizza!" Christian said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Daniel said. There was a short pause-  
  
"You alright with pizza, Dani?" Holly asked me.  
  
"OH, sure." I said. :That's fine." I guess I just spaced out for a while. I tend to do that.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in an hour." Holly said and left. Christian then proceeded to the stereo. He loved to play his music loud when superiors were gone. He popped in one of his Dashboard Confessional CD's that he had brought with him from Earth, and turned it on, but it was low. I just kinda found that odd.  
  
"Geez," Danny said, "Every time it's Dashboard! Why?"  
  
"They're only the best band on Earth!" Christian said. "...Heh, I can actually say that now."  
  
I laughed. "Right." I said following. I enjoyed listening to Dashboard. It always clamed me down. "You sure love your Dashboard."  
  
"Damn straight." He said to me. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Danny said. And so he did, and Christian went back into his room. At the door was an enormous man. He must have stood at least six and a half feet tall! He and Danny chatted a little bit, but I couldn't quite make out what. Danny then let him in and brought him into the living room.  
  
"Christian, there's someone here to see you." He called. Christian was still in his room.  
  
"Who is it?" Christian asked. "I don't know anybody on this planet."  
  
The enormously tall man said in a deep voice, "It's me, Jake from earth."  
  
Christian ran out of his room with the look of disbelief in his eye. He saw the tall man and yelled out "What the hell are you doing on this planet? It's great to see you!" Christian went and gave him a 'manly hug' as he likes to call it.  
  
"I'm the sixth child." Jake said. "I'm here to pilot Eva unit 05.  
  
"NO SHIT!" Christian yelled out.  
  
"I kid you not." Jake said. "I thought I saw you in the station, but I didn't believe it. When I heard you were the first child, I got your info and headed over here."  
  
That was a surprise even to me. Christian was the one questioning whether or not to come here, and yet he was the first chosen? Odd...  
  
"Yeah. You're the first child. Some guy named Clay is the second child. A Danielle is the third child. Some chick named Brianna is the fourth, and another guy who's name is Daniel is the fifth."  
  
"Why am I the fifth?" Danny said.  
  
"Ask them." Jake responded. "Anyways, I have to get going. WE have training in the morning."  
  
"Alright man. Wait...Training?" Christian said.  
  
"Yeah, we start out Eva training in the morning."  
  
"SWEET!" I SAID. I WAS GLAD TO BE FINALLY PILOTING THESE THINGS, whatever the hell they are.  
  
"Uh, Jake?" Christian said, "What IS an Eva?"  
  
"Beats me. Good night all."  
  
"'Night." Christian said, and so he left. 


	15. Second Chance

Author Notes: FINALLY! Some romance!   
  
Chapter 14 – Christian  
  
Aka – A second Chance?  
  
Chance number two! Here we go. This time it'll be perfect! Bri's out Holly's out, so it's jut Danny, Dani, and me! Danny won't be a problem, because he's an accomplice. You see, this is how I'll do it. I'll get us in the living room and when Danny leaves, start a talk up about relationships, then I'll pop the question! It'll be perfect!  
  
Dani just pissed off Pen-Pen, so he was in a bloody drunken rampage. He was running around, running into anything and everything. Then he hit a small table with a lamp on it. The lamp fell, hit him in the head and knocked him out. Oh yeah, the lamp was fine.  
  
"It's about time!" Dani said. "I couldn't here the TV over his yelling."  
  
"Bt it's fun watching a drunk penguin run around screaming." Danny said back, "At least I found it hilarious."  
  
"Get up so I can sit." I said to Dani.  
  
"Oh yeah? Make me!" So I jarred my fingers in between her ribs and tickled her. I swear, she' the cutest thing when she squirms! So she started wiggling around, and when she finally let enough space get free, I quickly jumped into the spot. When I stopped she was still lying down, only I was under her now.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" She said to me.  
  
"Oh well, you'll get over it!"  
  
"Your lap makes a comfortable pillow." She said back.  
  
"God you two! You act like y'all are four!" Danny said to us. "well, I'll be in my room. Call for me when Holly gets back with the pizza."  
  
"Alright man." I said, and so he left. "So what's in the tele tonight?" I started looking for the remote. "Where's the damn remote?"  
  
"Looking for this?" she said, holding the remote in her right hand out towards the TV.  
  
"Can I have it please?" I said in a flirtatious manner.  
  
"You're gonna have to earn it!" Dani said, flirting back. I grabbed for the remote, but failed. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" so we started wrestling for the remote. Damn she's fast! It must have been at least five minutes before I actually got a hand on the remote, but I couldn't get it out of her hands.  
  
"Come on, give it up!" I said.  
  
"NEVER!" We continued to wrestle for control of the remote. Then the oddest thing happened. I ended up on top of her, and we were face to face. She was about half an inch away from my face. I swear the pheromones were flying like hell! WE were just staring into each others eyes. We must have been there at least a full minute, just staring. So I decided to try it. I went to try to kiss her, and just then, JUST THEN, Holly arrives back from the pizza place. "I'm back!" She said.  
  
Dani and I quickly jumped away, now on opposite ends of the couch. Luckily, Holly didn't see anything………I think.  
  
"Danny, pizza's here!" I called out to him. I heard him say faintly. "Alright, thanks!"  
  
"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Holly asked.  
  
"Pen-Pen knocked himself out with a lamp." Dani said.  
  
"………So nothing then?" she made it sound like a drunk penguin getting knocked out by a lamp was a regular happening.  
  
"Let's eat." I said.  
  
I went over to the counter and grabbed a few pieces. Danny and Dani followed soon after. I sat back on the couch on the left side. Dani sat on the right side. Danny and Holly sat at the table in the kitchen. Danny and Holly got into some weird discussion which I knew nothing about. But it must have been funny, because they were laughing their asses off. Dani and I said absolutely nothing throughout dinner. After dinner, I went into my room and began listening to music of some sort. It was an odd radio station, but it played good music. I stood at the bookcase leaning against it with my eyes closed. I recalled exactly what was going though my mind when I tried to Kiss Dani………  
  
*What are you waiting for? Here's your opportune moment, take it!* After that thought, my mind drifted to the thought of when I decided to leave Earth. *You said you wanted a better life………here's your opportune moment! Take it!* And then I thought to myself, *Why'd you do it, dumbass (Try to kiss Dani, that is)!? Now she's probably Never--* My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a pressing on my mind. My thoughts were back on the couch with Dani, only we actually kissed. I could actually feel the kiss, her body pressing against mine. I swore it was real, like the hands of time turned back and we were there again. Then I opened my eyes………  
  
I wasn't on the couch. I was still leaning on the bookcase, listening to the music, only Dani was there………  
  
So it wasn't a dream………After a few seconds, she released her lips from mine, looked into my eyes, and walked out in a fast pace, without so much as a word.  
  
So it wasn't a dream……… 


	16. Training Day

Author Notes: Here's another one! FYI: The names in the parenthesis ex. (CHRISTIAN) mean the viewpoint of the chapter in that person's eye. ^_^ hope y'all like this next one!  
  
Chapter 15 - Training Day  
  
(CHRISTIAN)  
  
I didn't sleep at all last night. The thought of Dani kept me awake all night. I wasn't tired though. And caffeine helped me out as well. When I came out of my room, the sun had just risen, and was shining through the living room window. In the kitchen, Dani was sitting at the table drinking some coffee; we were the only ones awake.  
  
"Hey." I said as I sat across from her, sipping some coffee.  
  
"Hey." She said, almost shyly. There was a long pause; it must have been five minutes.  
  
"Did Bri come home last night?" I asked. "I didn't hear her come in at all last night."  
  
"Yeah, she came in around midnight." Dani said. And again more awkward silence filled the room.  
  
"Do you know what time we have to be at NERV to start training?" Dani finally said.  
  
"I believe I heard Holly say we have to be there at 0800 hours to suit up."  
  
"Well, Dani said, "It's 0700 hours; do you think we should wake Danny and Bri?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get them." I said.  
  
(BRI)  
  
Okay. So I was a little late getting home last night. Well, I actually got home fairly early, but just before I walked in, some guy by the name of Jake came out of the complex. I got to talking with him, despite my anti social tendencies, and it turns out he's from Earth too! Not only that, he's an Eva Pilot!! So, somehow, we ended up going out for some dinner, though I already ate. We talked about just about everything. Earth, friends, family, dating, everything! Then we went to go see a movie, and as it turns out, they show Earth movies here too! It's so great!!! WE were out until about eleven, and I got home around midnight, because Jake told me that we have training tomorrow. Well, now back to more current times...  
  
Christian came into my room to wake me up, because it was an hour before we had to be at NERV to report for training. I'm really excited to finally see what an Eva really is!!  
  
"Wake up, Bri! We have training in an hour." He said.  
  
"Alright." I said as I rose from my bed. "Is anybody else awake?"  
  
"Yes, Dani is up, and Holly already left. She had to be there early I guess."  
  
"That must really suck." I said. "I'll wake Danny up."  
  
"Okay." He said. Then he left. I overheard him say, "I'm going to suit up Dani, you should do the same." And then he entered his room. I decided to do the same, and I suited up in my nice black uniform! I swear I look damn sexy in this! So I came out and went into Danny's room.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head..." I said, but he was already awake...and in full uniform nonetheless. "Wow, early bird!"  
  
"Yeah, well" Danny said. "I'm really excited to finally find out what the hell an Eva is today!"  
  
"Aren't we all?" I said back to him.  
  
"Guess so." Danny said. We walked out of his room and into the living room, seeing Christian in uniform, with a weird look on his face, and Dani looking at him. "Christian seems disturbed this morning." Danny got out. So I decided to go into the kitchen and see what was up.  
  
"What's up, you two?" I said to them.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Dani said hesitantly. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Yeah, nothing." Christian said back. "Dani, I need to talk with you in my room, immediately." He said, and they exited to Christian's room.  
  
"That was weird." I said. What went on last night, Danny?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person. Follow them and find out."  
  
(DANI)  
  
Oh shit, he's going to talk to me about last night, isn't he...I know I shouldn't have done it. Now he's probably gonna hate me...oh, why did I do it?  
  
We got into Christian's room. He went and sat me on his bed and he started pacing. I could tell when he's nervous when he paces. It's so cute though!  
  
"Wha- Wh- How- uh..." He said. He couldn't say anything...he was baffled. And after some silence, Bri walked in and asked, "What's going on, you two?"  
  
"Nothing." I said to her. "Well, we better be off to training. It's nearly 0730 hours.  
  
"Right." Christian said. "Don't forget those things we got back on Earth."  
  
"We won't." Bri said. And so we headed off to NERV.  
  
We arrived there right at 0800 hours, right on time. Holly came up to us in the lobby and said, "You're late!"  
  
"But it's 0800!" Danny said. "That means we're on time."  
  
"You obviously don't understand this...if you're early, you're on time, if you're on time, you're late! That's how it works here!"  
  
"Okay, geez." Danny said. Where do we go?"  
  
"Christian, you go to the launch pad underground, you're first in training today." Holly said. "Clay and that Sixth Child are waiting for us in HQ. Let's go. Escort? Can you take Christian here to the launch pad for Eva unit 01?"  
  
"Right away, Lieutenant." The man said, and escorted him to the Launch pads.  
  
Now we were up high, looking over the city. About 5 minutes passed by, and a camera popped up on the giant screen, showing a bunch of things.stats to vitals for Christian. Another camera showed up of the city, showing where Christian was. He was underground.  
  
"Preparing for launch." One woman in the room said. "Checking sync rates...WHOA! HIS SYNC RATE IS OVER 40%!! THAT'S UNHEARD OF!!!"  
  
"What?" Holly said. "That's impossible; he's a first time pilot!"  
  
"Well, it's possible!" The woman said. "5...4...3..." The computer said. When it got to one, I giant mechanical beast came out from underground. It was amazing, and Christian was piloting that?!  
  
"Releasing Security locks." One man said. Then the Eva was detached from the launch pad.  
  
"Okay Christian." Holly said. "We're going to try walking first. Just think about what you want the Eva to do, and it will do it. It also helps if you do the motions with it, it'll help your mind concentrate."  
  
"Alright." We heard him say over the Com. "walk." He said, and the Eva took a step.  
  
"Good job." Holly said. Now try walking multiple steps.  
  
He started to walk, and then he tripped and fell down. Ouch, that must've hurt. "OUCH!!" Christian said!! Why did that hurt so much?"  
  
"You feel what the Eva feels, Christian." Holly said. "Now get up." And he did. He got the hang of walking right away. Just then, the unthinkable happened.  
  
"Ma'am! We have another AT reading!!! It's an angel!" A man said.  
  
"It's Sachiel, the first angel." Holly said. "We don't have time to get the others out, Christian. You're going to have to fight this angel."  
  
"What?!?!" Christian said. I could tell he was scared. His vitals started to race. We could see what was happening on the view screen.  
  
The Angel stood right in front of Christian. Just staring at him. Christian was frozen solid with fear, as I could tell...I just felt it, that's all. The angel started walking towards him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHRISTIAN?" Holly yelled out. "Fight him!" There was no response. Sachiel grabbed him and started punching him in the face.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Christian said.  
  
"Keep your calm Christian; it's not really your chest." Holly said. Sachiel then pulled out some sort of plasma device and started to hit Christian in the eye. It didn't take long for the Angel to impale Christian's head through and through.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out.  
  
"Vitals lost, all security locks lost." A man said. The Eva hit the ground like a dead body.  
  
"This is unheard of." Holly said. "Why did an Angel have to come today?"  
  
I started to cry. I didn't even get to find out if he really liked me. Then the unspeakable happened...everything went back up again.  
  
"HIS SYNC RATING IS OVER 400%. HIS VITALS ARE FULL!" A man said.  
  
"What? That's impossible! Christian!!!!!!!!!" Holly said.  
  
"I don't have control." Christian said. The angel proceeded to fight Sachiel and defeated it with ease, then the Angel fell down dead again.  
  
"Get a medical team down there immediately!" Holly said. "Come with me all of you." She said to us. It took us about 15 minutes to get down there. By then Christian was already extracted from the Eva, and he was bandaged on his head, chest, and arm. He was unconscious.  
  
"Doctor, report." Holly asked a doctor.  
  
"He's in critical condition, but stable. He'll make it through this time."  
  
"That's good news to hear, doctor."  
  
"Wait." I said. "Is this going to happen every time we pilot Eva's?"  
  
"No." Holly said. "This was a most unfortuneance. His Eva went berserker to protect itself because he was paralyzed with fear, and that takes a harsh toll on pilots. The lesson to be learned is never freeze in the heat of battle!"  
  
"When can we go see him in the hospital?" Clay asked Holly.  
  
"I'll take you all there now, everybody in my van." Holly said. And we all hopped in. 


	17. Training Day Part 2

Author Notes: I know, not much Eva Action...but more soon to come! ^_^  
  
Chapter 16 - Training Day Part 2  
  
(JAKE)  
  
That was insane. His Eva just went completely out of control, and beat Sachiel with ease. But did it ever take a toll o him. New he's on his way to the hospital.  
  
"Everybody in!" Holly said to us.  
  
"Let's go!" Dani said in a very stressed voice. Was she crying? I think I saw a tear. We all got in the car and Holly started to speak.  
  
"You guys have to realize that Christian had no control over the situation. What happened was a total fluke, and won't happen again. Angels never come in this close of intervals."  
  
"You better be damn right!" Dani said angrily. "After what just happened, I don't know if I even want to set foot into an Eva!  
  
"I know what you saw and heard out there today was disturbing, and it may happen again, to any one of you. But you have to see that you six are here to save Meyo."  
  
"So...it's a sense of honor?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, you could say that." Holly said back.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Dani said...she sounded worried.  
  
"It's not like we have sirens like the ambulances." Holly said. "We should be there in about 15 minutes."  
  
"15 MINUTES?!?!" Dani cried out. "He might be dead by then!"  
  
"Don't say that!" I said to her. "We gotta think positive."  
  
"Jake's right." Bri said. The ride was dead silent for the rest of the trip there.  
  
When we arrived, Dani rushed into the building, and we followed close behind. "Where's Christian?!?!" She asked a doctor who had just come out of the emergency room.  
  
"The pilot is in the ICU's Operating Room." The doctor said. "You guys can wait here while he's in there. Once he is moved to the Recovery room, you will be able to see him."  
  
"Will he make it, doctor?" Holly asked him.  
  
"There is extensive internal damage to the spinal column and skull, but he should pull through. The operator expects him to make a full recovery."  
  
"Whew, that's a relief." I said. And so the doctor left. We all took seats in the Operating Room's waiting room. Dani sat by herself. Bri sat next to me, and Danny sat with Holly and Clay.  
  
[Five hours later]  
  
(CHRISTIAN)  
  
Huh? Where...Where am I? AHH, my head! Maybe I shouldn't have tried to get up so fast.  
  
"Stay lying down, pilot." An unfamiliar voice said to me. I realized I couldn't see out of my right eye. I reached to touch is, and it was all bandaged up. "Where am I?" I asked the unfamiliar voice.  
  
"You're in recovery, Pilot." The voice said. "I'll call in your visitors."  
  
I had visitors? Huh? Now I'm confused. The room fell dead silent. I went to roll onto my left shoulder, and found my arm was in a sling. "Shit! I'm hurt that bad?" I said out loud.  
  
"You could have been injured further if we didn't get to you sooner, even killed." I heard Holly's voice say. So she came here to see me? I wonder if the others were here too, since the nurse said 'visitors.'  
  
"We're just glad you're alive!" I heard Dani's voice say. I was glad to hear her voice, although I really didn't want her to see me like this.  
  
"Heh, you're all here..." I said, looking around. "Shouldn't you guys be training?"  
  
"A sense of humor, even you're near death." Danny said humorously.  
  
"Training operations have been canceled for the day." Holly said. The nurse pulled her aside and started talking to her.  
  
"We're all glad you're alright." I heard Jake say.  
  
"ALRIGHT?!" I said. "LOOK AT ME! I CAN'T EVEN SIT UP IN THIS DAMN BACK BRACE! It's like I'm effing paralyzed!"  
  
"Calm down!" holly said. "Now...I have good news, and I have bad news, which do you guys wanna hear first?"  
  
"The good news." Dani said.  
  
"Alright. The good news is Christian can go home tomorrow."  
  
"What's the bad news?" I said.  
  
"You'll have to stay in bed for the next two weeks, and won't be able to start training for three."  
  
"Aw shit!" I said. As you can probably tell, I was really mad that I couldn't train with my friends. Just think, they'll be finished with their training and be able to actually take on an angel by themselves, and I'll be just starting out...that really hurts my pride.  
  
"Is there any way I can get back to training faster?" I asked.  
  
The nurse said, "I'm sorry, but you won't be completely recovered until then, so no, there isn't any way."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled out.  
  
"Who ever said life was fair?" Holly said bitterly.  
  
I let out a grunt and said, "I want out of this place!"  
  
"You'll be back with us tomorrow, Christian." Dani said, "And don't worry, when you get home, I'll take care of ya!"  
  
"And I'll stop by every day after training to see how you're doing." Jake said.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Christian." Bri said. "We'll be here for you."  
  
"Heh, thanks you guys." I really meant it.  
  
"It's 1330 hours." The nurse said. "I must ask you all to leave; it's time for the pilot to have his lunch."  
  
"We better go and grab some lunch as well." Holly said to the group. "Let's be off. See you at home tomorrow, Christian. You should be delivered home at 0900 hours. I'll stay behind long enough to get you settled in."  
  
"But that means we won't see him until 1600 hours tomorrow!" Dani said, disappointedly. "Can we stay until 0900 hours too?"  
  
"No." Holly said. "You guys still have an obligation to NERV. Let's go." And so they left. After the nurse gave me my food, she left as well. Yay, hospital food is great...not! I hate hospital food!  
  
As I was eating, I stopped and noticed that it was completely silent in my room. The silence wasn't unfamiliar in any respect. It was the silence of being alone in the world, like nobody cared...I felt that often. 


	18. Restless Slumber

Author Notes: DREAM SEQUENCES!!! YAY!  
  
Chapter 17 - Restless Slumber  
  
(DANI)  
  
Wow, he really looked like he was in bad shape. One eye patched up, his left arm in a sling, in a back brace. He looked like he coulda used a hug, but then again it would hurt him too much physically. Anyways, it took us about 45 minutes to get home from the hospital. Holly dropped us all off at NERV headquarters so we could all pick up our cars from the parking lot.  
  
When we got into the parking lot, I noticed that Christian's car was missing. Oh shit, someone forgot to go get his car!!! I went up to Holly in the lot, "Hey, someone needs to go and get Christian's car!"  
  
"I'll go and get it." Danny said.  
  
"Geez, I can't believe we forgot." Holly said. "I'll drive you over Danny, and you can drive it back. Just make sure not to crash it!"  
  
"Duh, I'm not THAT BAD of a driver!" Danny said scornfully.  
  
"Knowing you, just that would happen!" Bri laughed out. I decided not to rant on Danny, so I just headed inside. I went and grabbed a soda-pop out of the refrigerator and went to lie down on the couch. I really felt bad for Christian. In that hospital room, all alone, unable to really move due to the back brace. He probably felt all alone in there. Well, he'll be back home tomorrow, and I'll get to see him in the afternoon!  
  
After a while, my skin tight uniform started to feel very uncomfortable, so I decided to go and change. I got my Harley-Davidson sweatshirt and my Pink PJ Pants, and didn't even bother wearing a bra. So I went to go sit back on the couch, and Bri and had already taken it!  
  
"Hey! Get off my couch!" I yelled at them.  
  
"Make me!" Bri said. I knew I wouldn't be able to, since Bri can kick my ass. I just decided to lay down in the gigantic green chair with ottoman. It was so big, it could fit 3 of me on it comfortably! And it was comfy too!  
  
On the television was the news...again. It was about the accident today with Christian. Apparently, the news loves to trash on NERV, on both Earth and Meyo.  
  
"That's too bad, NERV always being in the spot." Bri said. Just then Holly and Danny walked through the door, laughing about something.  
  
"You guys have a good time, I take it." I said.  
  
"Yeah, guess you could say that." Danny said. I was disgusted at them for laughing at a time like this.  
  
Just then I heard the reporter on television say, "On further note, NERV put an inexperienced pilot by the name of Christian Witzel against the powerful angel, a poor move by NERV. A kid new to the planet, he is said to be very mentally disturbed, and many people question why he was allowed to even go near an Eva."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. "THAT'S ALL A LIE!!! IT'S ALL LIES I TELL YOU!" I threw something at the TV, nothing that could break it though.  
  
"That's how news is." Holly said. "It always tends to show the negative side of people, not the positive.  
  
"This is bullshit." I said, and left the room. I went into my room and screamed into my pillow for who knows how long. Before I knew it I was asleep. I had the strangest dreams though, and they were about Christian...  
  
We were out on a walk in the middle of summer, just the two of us. We mustn't have been more than a few blocks from NERV headquarters. We started talking about relationships. I started to say something along the lines of, "I really like you, Christian." But before I could get the words out, I heard a shot ring out of a gun. Christian had been hit through and through in the back. He was still up though, looking at the exit wound. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, looking straight up to the sky saying, "Why now God? Don't let me die now, here."  
  
The second one was different. We were back in the training room, and Christian was out in training. It was the first day still, and Sachiel had just arrived. Christian began to fight the monster like he had been extremely experienced with handling Eva's, but he still lost. He wasn't just impaled through the eye, but his Eva was trashed. We went back down like we did today and found him in the capsule, but he was in much worse shape. He was taken to the hospital, and he...well, he didn't...he didn't make it.  
  
The last dream was of him and me in the living room. We were talking away, like we usually would whenever we just hang out. It was good fun, just chatting away like nobody's business. We talked about just about anything you could think of, from music to past lovers. I probably felt the best in that dream, like time just stopped, and we were in that moment forever. Well, like the other dreams, this one ended bad. He just fell down on top of me, not breathing...dead in my arms. Then, I woke up.  
  
The clock read 0700 hours, but the sun was still up. Huh? Something was wrong. Was I still dreaming?  
  
"Dani, wake up!" Holly said. "You have to be at NERV in an hour to start training."  
  
"Huh? What?" I said. I was extremely confused.  
  
"You slept from about 1400 hours yesterday to right now." Holly said. "Now get up and in uniform, you guys have to get there a little early today."  
  
"Alright." I said. So I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I looked down on my bed to find my pillow full of tears. It was strange. Was I crying all throughout those dreams? Who knows.  
  
We go to NERV and went through our training. I was the first in an Eva today. It was really quite cool! I took to it like a duck to water, even though my sync rates weren't as high as Christian's. We all did fairly well. Now I get to go home and see Christian!!! 


	19. Restless Slumber Part 2

Chapter 18 - Restless Slumber Part 2  
  
(CHRISTIAN)  
  
At least I get to go home today. I hate hospitals! Mainly for their smell! I don't know, they just have a weird smell among them, even here on Meyo. I didn't sleep much last night, mostly because of the fricken needles in my arm and this fricken back brace! I'm so glad to be getting it off this morning! The nurse came in at 0830 hours and woke me up saying, "Let's get this brace off of you." It felt so good to get it off!  
  
The nurse then got a wheel chair for me and pushed me out to the waiting room where holly was waiting for me. "Now pilot, I don't want you to drive anything for at least ten weeks. No leaving the house for 3 weeks, and no piloting for six." The nurse said to me.  
  
"No driving?!" I said. "Shit, this blows!"  
  
"You'll get over it." Holly said. She then took control of the wheel chair. "I thought I was gonna be delivered to the house." I said.  
  
"Slight change of plans." Holly said. She got me out to the car, where I got out of the chair and into the car. The padded seats felt so good on my back, you have no idea! Holly folded up the chair and placed it in the trunk. She got in and we drove off.  
  
"Now I don't want you getting out of bed until after we all get home later today." Holly told me as we were driving. "I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself and not have anyone there to help you."  
  
"All right." I said. I don't think I was gonna get out of bed anyways, I had nothing to do. In the distance, I saw an Eva out walking around. The Eva was red, and had nice black and orange accents, much like Dani's uniform. It was really cool! And whoever it was piloting it, they were doing well. At least they weren't tripping...anyways, it took us 20 minutes to get home, and I needed some help getting inside. I can't walk very far without pain.  
  
"You sure you don't' want me to get the wheel chair?" Holly asked.  
  
"I'm fine." I said. She grabbed my left shoulder, and it hurt like a bitch! "OUCH! My arm may be out of the sling, but it still hurts!" I yelled out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Holly said as we went inside. I went straight to my bedroom and lied down in bed.  
  
"We'll be back at 1600!" Holy said as she left.  
  
And so I was all alone...again. The silence wasn't unfamiliar, though. The sound of being alone. Gently, I took my shirt off to examine my battered body. My left shoulder was completely bruised blue, and I had a few large bruises on my stomach and chest. The bed felt nice against my back. Then again, anything's better than that back brace. I softly fell asleep to the most frightening dream:  
  
I was helping Dani down the hallway of our old school, only she felt sick. I got her to the bathroom, where she stuck her head over the sink like she was gonna throw up. She opened her mouth, and I noticed black blood blisters covered the inside of her mouth. Shortly after, she fell to the floor and began to convulse, mucous pouring out of her nose and mouth. No sooner did it turn to milky white pus. She soon began to hemorrhage, and all I could do was try to steady her. She began to shake violently, knocking me off her. She began to arch her back backwards, and only her toes and the back of her head touched the ground. I thin heard her back snap three times, and she fell back to the floor. Was she...no, she can't be...DANI!!!!!!!!!  
  
That must have been the most realistic dream I've ever had. The screams were real, the pain was real, and the scare was real. I woke up in a cold sweat, hours later. The covers were off me, and I was resting on my left shoulder, which hurt like a mother. I screamed in extreme pain. I rolled off the bed and ell only a very short distance, seeing as the bed was only a couple of inches off the ground. I decided to get up and get a coke. As I walked down the hall, the clock read 1530 hours. Everybody would be home in about half an hour. I make it to the kitchen without much problem.  
  
I opened the fridge to find Pen-Pen sleeping in it, oh well. I grabbed the coke and headed back, slipping on the floor, but not falling. The coke tasted so good! I haven't had one in days. I guess I'm a little addicted to caffeine. Anyways, I went back to bed.  
  
About half an hour later, like clockwork, the front door opened, but not a voice was heard. Not much longer and I saw Dani come through my door. What a site she was too.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" She yelled out as she jumped onto my bed. At least she didn't land on me.  
  
"Hey." I said back. "What a site you are to see." She was still in her skin-tight uniform.  
  
"I'm gonna go change, but I'll be right back!" She seemed extremely happy, and she left. Shortly after, everybody else came in. Holly, Danny, Bri, Clay, Jake, all of them!  
  
"Heya." Holly said.  
  
"Man, you look like shit!" Clay said slyly.  
  
"Feel like shit." I said back to him. "I just wanna get back out there."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, now." Bri said. "The doctor said you can't return for 6 weeks, so says Holly."  
  
"Don't remind me." I said back.  
  
"It'll pass by faster than you think, man." Jake threw in.  
  
"Only problem is," Danny started, "We'll be through with our training and you'll just be starting up again."  
  
I sighed and looked away. He just HAD to make my day worse didn't he...  
  
"Don't fret, Christian." Holly said sympathetically. "They'll be able to help you move along faster when you start up again!"  
  
"Yeah, that's just what I need." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I think Christian needs to get some sleep." Dani said as she walked in, overhearing our conversation, now in her regular clothes. A baby blue halter-top and light-blue jeans. "Come on, everyone out." She said, almost literally pushing them out the door. She stayed in, however.  
  
"How ya feelin'?" She asked as she came back to sit on my bed.  
  
"I've been better." I said with a small laugh.  
  
"Duh." She said laughing as well. "I'm...sorry we couldn't help you out there yesterday."  
  
"Hey, there was nothing y'all could do out there anyways." I said back. "Besides, I'll be back out there before you know it!"  
  
"Six weeks is an awfully long time, though. How will ya manage?"  
  
"With people like you taking care of me, it'll fly by!"  
  
"Heh, thanks." She said. She came over to hug me, and we did. I decided to get her a little kiss on the cheek. Not exactly up to what she did a while back, but ya know.  
  
She blushed a little and said, "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."  
  
"Let me join you." I said as I started to get out of bed.  
  
"NO, NO! You need your rest." She said.  
  
"Believe me, I'll be fine. I've been resting all day."  
  
"Alright. Here, let me help you-"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, thanks." So we went out to join the rest of the group. The television was on; they were watching some improv show called Whose Line Is It Anyway.  
  
(Dedicated to staff Sergeant Kevin Litz, 82nd Airborne Division, Army National Guard.) 


	20. Christian's Song

[A/N]: This is Christian's song. This is kinda like a song that goes in on how he kida feels...you get it? If you don't email me and I'll clarify.  
  
Christian's Poem (Written on Week 1, Thursday)  
  
Where were you When I needed you the most? This complicated mix of feelings I'm so lost This walk in the rain So cold and wet, contradictions rise But I'll try To love you during This trail set, and hope that I don't die Hoped that I could...  
  
Hold your hand out Catch me as I fall And keep me from death Hold your hand out Catch me as I fall And keep me from death  
  
Can you save me And catch me as I fall? Your grip it warms me, keeps me from my You stopped me From my certain death And you came and stopped my pain. 


End file.
